Sexual Harassment
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Rossi helps Hotch out in an awkward situation with an unsub.


Sexual Harassment

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters. Could be viewed as slash or pre-slash if one wanted to but I really wrote it as just Rossi helping Hotch out of a difficult situation. Takes place in Season 3.

"You wanna take care of this one?" Rossi asked, turning away from the window to look at Hotch who was standing next to him.

"Yeah, guess I better." Hotch replied, letting air from a deep breath escape from his nose.

They had been working a case in which a male and female team had been kidnapping children and killing them after a couple of days. They'd profiled that the male was the dominant personality, with a history of domestic violence, and the submissive female partner would most likely be infertile for some reason. Because of a previous criminal or psychiatric record on one or both would have been turned down multiple times in trying to adopt a child. It would be the female who wanted to have children, but the male's violent tendencies would be triggered by the children's crying and complaining and eventually he would kill them.

They had cross-referenced the records of couples turned down for adoption with those of men in the area with criminal records for violent crimes and had come up with John and Leanne Styx. They'd gone to the house and peering through a window had seen Stacy Wetherson's, the most recent victim, jacket on the couch. The team had moved in to arrest the couple but only Leanne had been there; apparently John was holding Stacy at a secondary location. Without Leanne's calming influence it was only a matter of time before John killed Stacey, and the team was anxious to find the pair as soon as possible. A quick background check had revealed that Leanne's father had physically abused her as a child just like John was doing to her now and that both had borne a striking resemblance to Hotch. If a dominant personality who looked a lot like the two confronted Leanne, it was more likely she would reveal the location, so Hotch was the best choice for the job.

Steeling his face so that he showed no emotions he entered the room, placing the case files on the table in front of him and sat down without saying a word. Sure enough, Leanne's eyes lit up as they roamed up and down over his body.

"Well! I was hoping I'd get to talk a bit more to that cute black guy who arrested me, but I think you'll be more than satisfactory!"

Aaron didn't respond, and instead started flipping through the files.

"What's wrong, hot stuff?" She continued, leaning forward and trying to catch his eye. "Cat got your tongue?"

This time he looked up, shooting her a stern glare that caused her to momentarily lose her confidence and lean back in the seat. "My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner; I'm with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. We're investigating the kidnapping and murders of several young girls in the area."

"Now," The woman asked, straightening up and putting on a bravado, "Why would I know anything about that?"

"Because you and your husband are the ones who kidnapped and killed them." Hotch stated, his gaze unwavering. She glanced away momentarily, but when she looked back she was composed.

"Come on, Sugar," She coaxed, "You were there, did you find any girls at my place or John for that matter? I was at home, all by my lonesome, waiting for a man like you to come by and show me a good time."

"Where did John take Stacy Wetherson?" Hotch asked the woman in front of him, banging his fist on the table, trying to shake her up again. She jumped, but that was it.

"Mmm, if I tell you will you do something to me in return?" She replied in a seductive tone.

"If you cooperate it will look good to the jury." He replied, ignoring the suggestiveness of the statement.

Leanne shook her head with a laugh, "I _meant_ something only you could give me." She whispered.

Against his better judgment he asked, "What?"

"Lean closer." He hesitated. In a sharper tone she said, "Do you want to find out where the girl is or not?" With a sigh, he did as she told him to and she whispered something in his ear that caused him to leap back. Honestly, the only thing that made this even more humiliating was that Dave was behind the mirror watching all of this and probably laughing his ass off by now.

"Look, I appreciate the attraction but I'm married and-"

"Happily?"

"Yes! And I don't have time for games! Tell me where John took Stacey!"

The woman laughed at his reaction. "You see I have time for nothing but games, sweetheart. Now- " But they were interrupted as the door opened behind them.

"Now, now, Aaron sweetie, don't get your panties all up in a bunch!" Dave's voice came from behind, causing Hotch to whirl around and Leanne to drop her mouth open in shock.

"D-Dave, " Aaron stammered, "What the fuck are you-"

"It's alright hot stuff, don't be shy!" He exclaimed, giving Aaron a peck on the cheek, " I'm sure Leanne's seen lots of men in… relationships before, right?" Rossi asked turning to the woman in question.

"You…. But you didn't…" She stuttered, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she'd been flirting with a completely unavailable man for the past fifteen minutes. "You said you were married!"

"Yes, and gay marriage is perfectly legal in this state!" Rossi proclaimed, looking adoringly at Aaron. Luckily, Leanne didn't see the impish gleam in his eye. Meanwhile, Aaron was growing redder by the minute.

"You… we… I…" He fumbled, still not entirely sure what Dave was up to. Thankfully Rossi covered for him.

"Now, Aaron," He interjected quickly, before Hotch could give them away. "I know you're shy but I think Mrs. Styx here might prefer a slightly rougher approach (I know _you_ know what I mean)," He winked and swatted at Hotch's ass, causing the other to jump, "Now why don't you leave the two of us alone so we can chat, hmm?"

"Alright, _baby_." Hotch gritted out, catching on but still not entirely sure why Rossi couldn't have found a different way to save him. He managed to check himself as he left the room. 'At least this was getting him out of talking to Styx,' he thought as he headed down the hall towards the bathroom, 'But gosh he needed a drink'.

Leaning over the sink he turned the water on cool, and let out a breath. The relief didn't relax long; the door swung open and Morgan's voice came through it, "Rossi, got the location. Farm just outside of town; let's get going hot stuff." Hotch was about to bite off an angry retort about sexual harassment in the workplace but before he could do so, the door had closed. With a growl, he opened it again and stormed out. One thing was certain: friend or not the man was going to pay.


End file.
